1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
When a MOS-type semiconductor device is used in a radiation environment such as in space or in a nuclear power plant, the radiation sometimes exerts an effect on the semiconductor device. TID (Total Ionizing Dose) and SEGR (Single Event Gate Rapture), etc. are known as the effects of which radiation exerts on a semiconductor device. There are the following documents as the relevant prior art documents.